Boxcar
by Misao-chan3
Summary: TRADUCTION de ModestyRabnott  Ron et Hermione se parlent enfin lors de leur dernière patrouille de préfets dans le train après la mort de Dumbledore. Missing moment à la fin de HP6


Boxcar de ModestyRabnott

J'aime planifier par nature. Mon moral n'est au mieux que lorsque j'ai une stratégie en place. Quand je suis face à un problème, je vois quels sont mes choix, je les évalue et j'établis un plan pour avancer. C'est ce que je fais toujours.

Alors ce n'est pas étonnant que je me sente si perdue pour le moment. Il n'y a aucun réconfort à faire des plans ou développer des tactiques s'il n'y a pas de contexte. On ne sait pas ce qui nous attend. Nous avons juré Ron et moi d'être aux côtés de Harry dans les mois à venir. Mais nous ne savons pas dans quoi nous nous engageons.

Dans le meilleur des scénarii que j'ai imaginés, quelque chose de miraculeux se produirait cet été et nous serions de retour à l'école en septembre. Les garçons pourraient profiter de leur dernière année de Quidditch et moi je les ennuierais toute l'année pour qu'ils révisent leurs ASPICs.

Mais nous ne savons pas si l'école réouvrira ses portes. Et même si elle réouvre, nous ne savons pas si nous y seront. Alors vous pouvez comprendre ma frustration : aucune planification, rien que des questions.

- Hermione ?

La voix de Harry interromps mes pensées et me ramène à la réalité, où nous sommes tous assis dans le silence de notre compartiment dans le Poudlard Express. Chacun de nous se demande sûrement ce qui arrivera prochainement. Ron est silencieux, ce qui est inhabituel, et regarde par la fenêtre. Neville est plongé dans un livre d'herbologie mais j'ai remarqué qu'il n'avait pas tourné la page depuis vingt minutes. Ginny est assise près de la porte et joue nerveusement avec l'ourlet de sa robe, tout en jetant des regards furtifs vers Harry qui, lui, semble être ailleurs. C'est d'ailleurs pour cela que sa voix m'a surprise.

- Oui, Harry ? je demande, contente d'avoir une raison de parler.

- Tu ne m'avais pas dit que toi et Ron aviez une ronde à faire ?

« Oh Merlin ! Je n'arrive pas à croire que j'ai oublié ! »

- Oh ! Si ! Ron, on va être en retard. Merci Harry !

Je prends ma baguette et la range dans ma poche avant de m'avancer vers la porte. Je remarque que Ron rechigne à se lever alors je le presse un peu.

- Allez Ron, c'est la dernière fois pour l'amour du ciel !

Et c'est ce qui me reste en tête alors que Ron et moi sortons du compartiment pour effectuer notre patrouille. Quand j'ai dit « c'est la dernière fois » je pensais à la dernière fois pour l'année scolaire mais le second sens de ma phrase ne me percuta qu'après. Cela pourrait bien être notre TOUTE dernière patrouille de préfets…

Je me rends compte que cette finalité m'affecte vraiment et ma poitrine se resserre lorsque je repense au moment où nous avons reçu nos badges, il y a deux ans. Je m'en souviens parfaitement.

Je me souviens avoir vu mon badge tomber de ma lettre avant d'atterrir sur mon lit, au numéro douze.

Je me souviens avoir été surprise par sa lourdeur alors qu'il était si petit.

Je me souviens — non sans honte — avoir été choquée d'apprendre que Ron avait été préféré à Harry pour ce poste. Personne ne s'y était attendu et, plus tard, je me disais que j'aurais aimé être la seule à avoir cru en lui. Cela aurait eu un sens. Cela m'aurait différenciée des autres peut-être.

Mais immédiatement après avoir appris la nouvelle, j'ai été ravie que c'eut été Ron. Pour la première fois, Ron et moi allions pouvoir partager quelque chose qui ne serait qu'à nous. A ce stade de notre amitié, nous n'avions que peu de choses entre nous qui ne concernaient pas Harry non plus. Une petite partie de moi espérait que ce statut de préfet nous offrirait peut-être enfin une occasion d'être seuls pour, enfin, comprendre ce qu'il y avait (ce qu'il y a ?) entre nous et qui faisait battre mon cœur une minute et me donnait envie de l'étrangler la minute suivante.

Mais ce jour semble si lointain maintenant. On croirait presque à une autre vie. Même si l'ombre de la guerre a toujours pesé sur nous au fil des années, cela n'était qu'un concept à cette époque là. C'était une chose qui allait sûrement arriver mais qui ne prenait pas autant de place dans nos vies que ces choses quotidiennes qui nous inquiétaient : les révisions, le Quidditch, les mauvais cours de Hagrid, les réflexions de Draco…

C'est étrange, je me dis, d'y penser de façon aussi nostalgique, comme si cela faisait déjà partie du passé.

Je suis encore perdue dans mes pensées lorsque je me rends compte que nous nous sommes arrêtés. Ron m'observe, une expression étrange sur le visage, comme si j'étais une énigme qu'il essayait de résoudre.

- A quoi tu penses ? me demande-t-il d'une voix plus calme que d'habitude.

J'essaye de ne pas trop y penser et je réponds à la question.

- Je me disais que c'était peut-être bien la dernière fois qu'on faisait une ronde de préfet. Tu sais… si on ne revient pas en septembre.

Je me remet à marcher, nerveuse à l'idée de rester debout face à lui, dans ce couloir sombre menant au dernier wagon.  
>« On a déjà fait tout ce chemin ? »<p>

- Je suis désolé, je l'entends dire dans mon dos.

- Tu es désolé ? je dis d'un air surpris.

Je me retourne pour le regarder.

- Et bien… je ne vais pas te dire que ça va me manquer, non !

Il sourit et mes os semblent se transformer en guimauve. Comment, après tout ce temps, alors que je sais comment il lace ses chaussures, quel âge il avait quand il a eu son premier balai et le nom de son joueur de Quidditch préféré - alors que je ne suis même pas ce sport…. Comment se fait-il que cela me fasse fondre lorsqu'il me sourit comme ça ? C'est affolant.

- Je voulais juste dire que je sais que ça va te manquer à toi, continue-t-il. Et je suis désolé. Vraiment.

« Oh »  
>Il peut vraiment être gentil parfois et je suppose que c'est à cause de ça si je me retrouve dans cette situation. Je crois que je lui souris comme une idiote mais ça n'a plus vraiment d'importance. Il me comprend. Peut-être même mieux que Harry quand on y réfléchit bien. Et c'est bien pour ça que je ne comprend pas comment il fait pour ne pas voir que…<p>

- Aïe ! Arrrgh !

Alors que je suis en pleine réflexion, la porte du dernier compartiment s'ouvre à la volée et deux étudiants de cinquième année s'écroulent littéralement sur le sol du couloir. Le garçon s'appelle Kevin Entwhistle, c'est un Serdaigle que je vois souvent à la bibliothèque. Je ne me souviens pas du nom de la fille mais je crois qu'elle est à Poufsouffle. Elle a l'air tarte. Et pas parce que sa chemise est complètement déboutonnée, dévoilant ainsi un soutien-gorge en dentelle, mais elle a l'air tarte en général.

Ils ont l'air totalement mortifiés et se mettent immédiatement à s'excuser et à plaider leur cause.

- Hermione, on était juste…

- C'est juste que mes parents ne veulent pas que je revienne en septembre, tu vois…

- … et on ne sait pas quand on se reverra…

Je lève les yeux au ciel et décale Kevin sur le côté avant de pousser la fille dans le compartiment. Je referme la porte pour lui donner plus d'intimité tandis qu'elle réajuste ses vêtements. Comme si son intimité la préoccupait… Elle continue de s'excuser tout en se rhabillant mais je ne réponds rien. Quand elle a fini, j'ouvre la porte et leur parle à tous les deux.

- Je pense que vous devriez tous les deux retourner à vos places. Ce n'est pas une bonne idée d'être seuls tout au bout du train.

Ils en restent muets de surprise. Mais je n'ai pas besoin de leur dire deux fois. Ils reprennent leurs affaires et repartent en hâte comme s'ils n'arrivaient pas à croire à leur chance.

Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là que je me tourne vers Ron qui n'a toujours pas dit un mot. Grosse surprise. Il me regarde, bouche bée. Alors je hausse les sourcils.

- Quoi ? je lui demande, l'air de rien.

« Crache le morceau, Weasley. »

- Tu vas les laisser partir comme ça ? J'arrive pas à y croire, dit-il.

- Quoi, tu penses qu'on aurait dû être plus sévères ?

- Non. Je les aurai laissés partir moi aussi. Je suis juste surpris que tu l'aies fait…

« Bien sur. »

Bien sur qu'il est surpris. Hermione la coincée, Hermione le rat de bibliothèque. Celle qui suit toujours les règles. Pas étonnant qu'il ne se soit jamais attardé sur moi toutes ces années. Je dois être comme une McGonagall deuxième du nom pour lui.

Je n'ai même pas l'énergie suffisante pour m'indigner. Je me sens juste vaincue.

Alors je hausse simplement les épaules pour expliquer mon comportement anormal.

- Ca a été une journée difficile. Une année difficile. Et si j'avais eu la chance d'être à sa place, moi aussi je m'accrocherais désespérément à mon petit ami dans le dernier wagon.

Je le vois écarquiller les yeux alors que je me tourne pour refermer la porte.

- Attends, quoi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par « si tu avais eu la chance » ?

- Oh, arrête Ron ! Je ne suis pas le genre de fille qui se fait peloter dans le dernier wagon, dis-je sèchement, incapable de contenir mon ricanement d'auto-dérision. Je sais bien que je ne suis sur la liste de personne pour ce genre de choses…

- Hermione…

- C'est bon, Ron. Je sais ce que tout le monde pense de moi. Hermione la prude, Hermione la coincée, Hermione la célibataire…

Je suis lancée maintenant.

- Hermione…

- Tout ce qui l'intéresse c'est d'avoir les meilleures notes et de jouer les lèche-bottes avec les professeurs…

- Hermione !

- Non, Ron, stop ! Je ne veux pas t'écouter. Et je n'ai vraiment pas envie de penser à ça maintenant. Je ne tombe que dans trois catégories concernant mes relations avec les autres : soit je n'existe pas, soit j'aide aux devoirs ou soit, et ça c'est seulement si j'ai vraiment de la chance, je suis une amie. Mais ça s'arrête là. J'ai compris, d'accord ? Alors est-ce qu'on pourrait maintenant finir notre ronde pour aller se détendre un peu avant d'arriver à Londres ?

Je tourne les talons et commence à partir. Mais je sens alors une main sur mon épaule et je m'arrête. Je n'y peux rien. Une partie de moi ne désire que s'enfuir, fatiguée de toute cette frustration, de cette même déception qui revient toujours.

Mais une autre partie de moi espère toujours qu'un jour je me retournerais et je le verrais me regarder de la façon dont j'ai toujours rêvée. Dans les moments où j'essaye de me raisonner, je me dis que j'ai abandonné ce rêve il y a longtemps mais il est toujours là. Il est enfoui en moi, mais pas très profondément. Que puis-je dire ? Il faut croire que j'aime cette punition.

Cette fois pourtant je n'ai pas le temps de me décider et de me retourner. Il le fait pour moi. Il m'attrape par les épaules et fait tourner mon corps pour lui faire face. Il me pousse dans le dernier compartiment et ferme la porte derrière nous. Je me serais presque vexée si je n'avais pas été autant surprise.

- Hermione, s'il te plait. Laisse moi dire ce que j'ai à dire bordel !

Son regard est inhabituel. Durant notre amitié, on s'est disputés environ cinq mille fois et je croyais être sure de connaître toutes les expressions que son visage pouvait prendre. Mais je me trompais. Il n'est pas furieux mais frustré. Et il y a autre chose que je n'arrive pas à cerner. Mais tandis que je me taisais pour essayer de trouver, je lui avais laissé le temps dont il avait besoin pour trouver ses mots.

- Tu dis ces choses sur toi sur le ton de la conversation. Comme si, en le disant, tu rendais ça vrai. Mais tu ne peux pas décider comme ça de ce que les gens ressentent pour toi. Ce n'est pas ton rôle.

Il passe sa main dans ses cheveux et je suis surprise de voir qu'il tremble un peu.

« Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? »

Je suis inexplicablement muette et il continue.

- Ecoute, Hermione, Voilà ce qu'il se passe : je peux te dire, et c'est un fait, que les garçons ne te prennent pas pour un rat de bibliothèque.

Je lui lance un regard douteux et il s'explique.

- D'accord, peut-être qu'ils le pensent. Mais ce que je voulais dire c'est que… et bien… ils ne te trouvent pas laide.

Cette nouvelle surprenante ravive ma capacité à parler.

- Ron, de quoi tu parles ? Bien sur que si ! Comment tu expliquerais mon manque de vie amoureuse dans ce cas ?

Il inspire à fond et me répond :

- Je crois que c'est à cause de moi.

Je suis médusée et j'entrevois immédiatement des images de Ron jouant les grands frères protecteurs dans mon esprit. Inspirant à fond à mon tour pour ne pas perdre le contrôle de moi-même, je dis :

- S'il te plait, ne me dis pas que tu as dit aux gens de ne pas me courir après. Ron, tu n'as pas le droit d'interférer dans ma vie comme ça. Tu es mon ami, pas mon frère !

Il a l'air perdu.

- Non, non, Hermione, ce n'est pas ça ! Ce n'est pas comme avec Ginny. Je n'ai jamais rien dit…Oh Merlin, Comment est-ce que je peux t'expliquer ça ?

Ma colère se dissipe rapidement en voyant qu'il semble être sur le point de s'évanouir. Et ses oreilles sont toutes rouges. C'est adorable.  
>« Attendez un peu, n'étais-je pas censée être encore énervée ? »<p>

- Je t'en prie, Ron, je ne vois vraiment pas de quoi tu parles.

- Je sais. Ecoute, et si on s'asseyait ? demande-t-il, son calme retrouvé tout en regardant autour de nous pour trouver un endroit où s'asseoir.

Nos choix sont limités. Je choisis le seul véritable siège : une caisse en bois dans le coin du compartiment de nettoyage. Comme il n'y a plus d'autres choix, Ron s'assoit simplement sur le sol près de moi.

Il a du mal à croiser mon regard alors j'arrête de le regarder, préférant me concentrer sur mes mains. Ce n'est qu'à ce moment là qu'il commence à parler.

- Pendant notre quatrième année, certains des garçons de Gryffondor ont commencé à parler de toi d'une nouvelle façon. Tu étais… différente. Et ils l'avaient remarqué. Harry et moi, bien sur, on faisait toujours en sorte que la discussion reste saine. Tu sais qu'on n'aurait jamais laissé personne t'insulter, ou…

- Je sais.

Car oui, ça je le savais.

- Et bien, à cette même période, je crois que je t'ai un peu trop défendue, j'étais un peu trop protecteur ou quelque chose comme ça. Je ne sais pas. En tout cas, Seamus et Dean ont commencé à parler de toi comme étant « déjà prise », c'était pour me taquiner et ils me disaient toujours des choses comme « Granger est jolie, dommage qu'elle soit déjà prise, pas vrai Weasley ? » C'était leur façon de m'inciter à devenir plus qu'un… ami… pour toi.

Il n'ose pas croiser mon regard et son visage est entièrement rouge maintenant. Je fais ce que je peux pour ne pas me jeter sur lui.

- Ils ne faisaient que me taquiner. Mais c'est quand même resté et peut-être que d'autres personnes ne savaient pas s'ils plaisantaient ou pas et je crois que beaucoup de gens se sont mis à croire que tu n'étais pas disponible. A ce moment-là j'étais content vu que ça les éloignait de toi. Ils n'étaient pas assez biens pour toi de toute façon mais je suis désolé si je me suis mis en travers de quelque chose que tu aurais pu vouloir…

Enfin il lève les yeux pour croiser mon regard et je pense qu'il attend ma réaction.

« Quelque chose que tu aurais pu vouloir ? » Qu'est-ce que c'est censé vouloir dire ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut vraiment dire ? Toutes ces années à me poser des questions, à espérer, à deviner, à désirer me retombent dessus et m'empêchent presque de respirer alors j'enfouis mon visage entre mes mains. Je ne sais même plus ce que je ressens. S'il m'avait dit ça il y a un an j'aurais été furieuse et je lui aurais crié dessus. Mais maintenant je veux juste savoir. Je suis tellement fatiguée d'attendre et si je continue d'attendre que Ron rassemble les morceaux je pense que je vais devenir folle. D'une façon ou d'une autre, il faut que ça cesse.

Je lève la tête et observe le garçon — non, l'homme — qui se trouve devant moi. Il a l'air horrifié et je me rends compte, non sans embarras, que c'est sûrement parce que je suis en train de pleurer.

- Ron, si ça fait aussi longtemps que ça dure, pourquoi ne pas avoir réglé la question ? Pourquoi tu ne leur a pas dit que j'étais juste ton amie ?

- Je ne pouvais pas faire ça…

Et là, comme au ralenti, Ron se redresse sur ses genoux et essuie une de mes larmes avec son index. Cela me fait frissonner.

Je retiens mon souffle et j'attends qu'il me dise que c'était parce qu'il me protégeait. Me préparant au goût familier qu'avait la déception, je lui murmure :

- Pourquoi ?

Il me murmure alors :

- Tu sais bien que je ne sais pas mentir…

Et là, avant même que mon cerveau, d'habitude rapide, ne comprenne ce qu'il se passe, ses lèvres sont posées sur les miennes. Tout doucement au départ puis, comprenant que je ne le repousserai pas, il pose ses mains sur mes joues et je faufile les miennes dans ses cheveux. Et bientôt, nous nous accrochons l'un à l'autre comme des fous.

Et cela ne ressemble à rien de ce que j'ai imaginé, même si je l'ai souvent rêvé. Je pensais que si cela arrivait il serait hésitant et que moi j'agirais avec précaution. Mais lorsqu'il approfondit son baiser et que la danse sensuelle de nos langues m'envoie une onde de choc à travers tout le corps — choc que je ne vivais que dans mes rêves — j'ai déjà décidé que toute précaution est parfaitement inutile.

J'ai le goût de mes larmes sur sa bouche et il pousse de petits gémissements qui me font littéralement trembler. Je me sens soulagée, désirée, heureuse et pleine d'espoir. Je ressens tellement de choses à la fois que j'ai l'impression que je vais exploser. « Attendez, pourquoi cela me sonne-t-il si familier ? »

Ron interromps son baiser et se recule légèrement pour me regarder. Pour voir comment je vais. J'aime cette attitude qu'il a de vérifier comment je vais même en plein milieu de ce genre de situation. Je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui lancer un sourire plein de sous-entendus. Il me sourit à son tour comme si c'était le matin de Noël. Tout va bien. Enfin. Rassuré, il dépose un léger baiser sur ma joue avant de se pencher, hésitant, pour poser ses lèvres sur mon cou. « Oh, bon sang… »

Un gémissement guttural s'échappe de mes lèvres ce qui le motive encore plus, alors il commence à parsemer ma gorge et mon cou de baisers chauds et humides. J'ai à peine conscience que tout se passe un peu trop vite mais ça n'a pas vraiment d'importance. Je suis complètement subjuguée par ce sentiment de bien-être. Je ressens alors le besoin d'en ressentir plus, de me rapprocher encore de lui alors je laisse mes mains errer sur son dos. Il est si fort. Ce n'est plus le petit garçon que j'ai rencontré il y a si longtemps dans ce même train. Nous avons grandi et je me rends compte que les sentiments que j'éprouve pour lui ont, eux aussi, mûri. Cette constatation combinée à la sensation que produit sa bouche qui se fraye un chemin jusqu'à mon oreille sont intoxicants.

Incapable de m'en empêcher et avec une audace que je ne me connaissais pas, je retire sa chemise de son jean et glisse mes mains sous le tissu, caressant ainsi son ventre et son torse. Il halète et s'arrête momentanément de m'embrasser dans le cou.

- Hermione…

Le ton rauque de sa voix et la chaleur de sa peau nue sous mes doigts sont fantastiques. J'essaye de capturer ses lèvres à nouveau mais il se recule.

- Attends… Attends, j'ai juste… balbutie-t-il.

Même quand il bafouille je trouve ça craquant. Je sais que je dois être en train de sourire comme une idiote mais je m'en fiche royalement.

- Qu'y a-t-il, Ron ? je demande en le rapprochant de moi. Tu veux arrêter ?

- Non ! dit-il d'une voix étouffée. Je ne veux pas arrêter. Crois-moi, je ne veux vraiment pas arrêter.

Mais, tout en disant cela, il retire mes mains de sous sa chemise pour les tenir fermement entre les siennes. Il me regarde alors dans les yeux.

« Oh non, il va revenir sur sa décision. Pitié, ne reviens pas sur ta décision ! »

- Oh, Ron, je suis vraiment désolée…

Je ressens déjà ce picotement familier dans mes yeux. Mais je ne pleurerai pas. Pas encore une fois. Au lieu de ça, je me lève en réajustant ma jupe.

- Je crois que j'ai mal compris…

- Hermione , commence-t-il en se relevant à son tour et en attrapant mon coude. Tu es complètement folle. Evidemment que tu n'as pas mal compris.

Il est au bord du fou rire et je l'aurai bien frappé si je n'avais pas été si soulagée.

Plus doucement que je n'en l'aurais cru capable, il pose sa main sur mon menton et se penche pour m'embrasser à nouveau. Ce n'est qu'un petit baiser chaste mais il est quand même parfait.

Puis, il prend une grande inspiration et me dit :

- Je pense juste qu'on devrait ralentir une seconde. J'ai l'impression d'avoir tellement de choses à te dire. Il faut que tu saches… que ce ne sont pas simplement des baisers… bon sang, il faut vraiment que je fasse ça bien.

Il se passe les mains dans les cheveux et prend une autre grande inspiration.

- Hermione, ça fait un moment déjà que je ressens ça. Je ne sais pas pourquoi ça m'a pris autant de temps pour te le dire. J'étais un idiot. Je sais que je ne suis pas très malin mais pour une fois, je veux qu'on fasse ça bien.

« Oh »

Je pose mes doigts sur ses lèvres et me rapproche de lui, tout en passant mes mains autour de sa taille.

- Ron, je crois qu'on sait pertinemment tous les deux que lorsqu'on essaye de communiquer, ça nous attire des problèmes. Et je pense que là on s'en sort bien. Très bien même. On aura tout le temps qu'on veut pour en discuter plus tard.

Il passe ses bras autour de moi lui aussi et je suis, encore une fois, époustouflée de constater que cela paraît si naturel. Je vois un sourire se dessiner sur son visage, malgré toutes ses bonnes intentions, alors je continue :

- Comme je le disais tout à l'heure, ça a été une année difficile. Et pour l'instant je n'ai qu'une envie, celle de m'accrocher à mon petit ami dans le dernier wagon.

- Je suis assez d'accord, dit-il avant de se pencher pour me donner un baiser. Un vrai cette fois. Chaud et profond et si excitant que je sens mes genoux me lâcher.

Plus d'hésitation, plus de questions. Enfin de la planification.

Et au diable les Horcruxes, ce sera un été génial.


End file.
